dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Creek
Creek is the former friend and crush of Poppy and the hidden secondary antagonist in Trolls and the supporting character (but redeemed) in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. He is voiced by Russell Brand. Background Personality Creek has a serene, Zen-like state of mind. Like most trolls, he is positive, excitable and deeply dislikes "bad vibes". His personality, from the mellow English accent and belief of things such as "auras", indicate he was based off a hippy. However to everyone's surprise - including Creek himself - when under extreme stress he shows that he actually isn't as cool-headed as he seems; with his life at stake, his true nature is a treacherous, selfish coward to his core. Creek outwardly admits that he doesn't want to die and is willing to betray his entire species so that he is the only one to survive. It's unknown to what extent Creek felt remorse for these actions. He says to Poppy that he would have to live with the guilt of his betrayal for the rest of his life; by killing her she was dying with a clean conscience that he envied and sparing her the pain of having to make a choice like Creek did. However, when falsely luring the trolls outside of their fortress he shrugged slightly, implying that he felt no regret for his betrayal and would do it again to save his own life. Before his betrayal, Creek seemed to lack a villainous nature hinting that his betrayal came out of a pathetic sense of self-preservation rather than lingering malice or an antagonistic streak. However, through his interactions with Branch, he was somewhat condescending for the grey troll's pessimistic attitude and encouraged him to be a more positive person, implying his state of serenity made him arrogant to those who didn't share this mindset. Creek was later shown to have somehow survived being eaten by the hill monster and returns to Troll Village to be welcomed back after apologising and that he has strong fears especially when the lives of his friends are in danger. Creek's P.O.V Creek first appears when Branch is being rude to Poppy. He instantly talks to him, telling the fellow Branch to try having more positivity but Branch doesn't like it. As Branch throws a small fit and stomps away, Creek tells Poppy to not let his negative vibrations affect her, and playfully boops her nose. During the lit party, Creek throws a sparkling glitter ball. The second one he throws lands on Smidge, but Smidge is still dank. Because of Poppy's party, Creek gets taken by Chef (the Bergen who was banished from Bergen Town twenty years previously by King Gristle Sr. for the Trolls escaping from them). Poppy desperately tries to save him and he yells out her name for help, but he was instantly stuffed in her fanny pack along with the other Trolls who were captured. Poppy and Branch set out to rescue the captured Trolls. They managed to save all but Creek, whom they thought was eaten by King Gristle Jr., but later saw him trapped in a gem. The Trolls stole the gem but found the gem empty. Just then, Chef appeared and trapped them, and Creek was revealed to have betrayed his fellow Trolls to save himself from being eaten after being strangled by Branch. Poppy then strangles him and demands an explanation for his betrayal. Creek tells Poppy that he wished that there was another way to avoid getting eaten, but there isn't and he will have to live with his choice for the rest of his life and that the princess and her friends should with a clear mind know what was about to happen. Creek reminded Poppy that he was only doing all of THIS for HER. He then takes Poppy's cowbell and returns to the Trolls village and uses it in order to trick Poppy's father, King Peppy and the rest of the Trolls into thinking that Poppy has returned, making them come out of hiding. They are all then captured by Chef and her Bergen helpers. After Poppy and the other Trolls make peace with the Bergens, Creek, along with Chef is knocked out of the Bergen castle. Chef then betrays Creek by trying to eat him, but before this can happen, both are eaten alive by a hill monster. In Creek Week; Creek came back and said he is very sorry for betraying them Appearance Creek has purple skin, grey-blue eyes, long straight blue hair with a green and teal tip, and wears bright yellow trousers. He has thick blue eyebrows and a large, orange-like nose. Trivia *Creek probably knew that Poppy liked him as he would playfully, slightly flirtatiously, and secretly evilly, "boop" her nose. like the way Dave from Penguins of Madagascar would do the boop to Private. *Even though Poppy formerly had a crush on him, Creek never liked her. He might have pretended to, but we can see that in the film when he betrays Poppy and her friends. If he loved her back, why would he betray her? ** He might have done so in order to save his own skin and somewhat allowed Poppy to be eaten just to have her heartache stopped immediately all at the cost of losing his chance of being Prince. *Creek was and still is, strongly disliked by Branch. This is because Poppy had a crush on Creek earlier in the film. Branch secretly liked Poppy, so he was most likely jealous. This can be seen when at the beginning when Creek mocks him, making Branch scowl, roll his eyes, and\or grumble. But everything turns out okay in the end and Branch pretty much, "gets the girl". * Despite being eaten by a monster and being believed to be dead by many, there is a slight possibility that Creek used his hair to save himself and escape before he landed, therefore he just might be alive. However, this has yet to be confirmed. ** It is shown that his survival is indeed confirmed as he is to appear in Trolls 2, though how he escaped is unknown at the moment. ** He returned in the episode "Creek Week" and went through a redemption arc. Gallery External Links *Creek at Trolls Fandom pl:Creek Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Trolls characters Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Singing Characters Category:British characters Category:Adults Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Trolls Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes